Daydreamer
by xoxo.you.know.you.love.me
Summary: Es cierto, hay algo malo con fantasear... Una historia de Ryan y sus sueños, el amor y el éxito pueden venir juntos... O no venir.
1. La Llegada

**In Pieces**

**[High School Musical]**

**"Es cierto, hay algo malo con fantasear."**

**_Una historia de Ryan y su vida de soltero…_**

**Summary**_**:** _Ryan ve que todos tienen pareja, por lo que se siente solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas. Piensa en el pasado y en las chicas que significan algo para él, al mismo tiempo trata de salir adelante con su sueño de hacer un musical mundialmente reconocido, pero para eso necesita ayuda. Viaja desde Los Ángeles hasta Nueva York para quedarse con Sharpay un tiempo y desde ese momento su vida comienza a cambiar: se presentarán nuevas oportunidades.

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical no me pertenece, la historia original, así también como los personajes son propiedad de Disney Channel y mi trabajo es simple imaginación propia de un fanático (?) Por esto, el relato no tiene fines de lucro y su objetivo es divertir o darle algo que hacer a la gente.

**Comments:** Este es el primer fanfiction que publico en este sitio y con esta cuenta ^^ Por lo que estoy emocionado. Se me ocurrió hacer uno de Ryan porque es un personaje muy simpático y sin embargo no tiene mucho protagonismo... Ahora yo le doy su propia historia. Espero que les guste, aunque no sea el típico fanfiction Troyella o Troypay. Y si lo leen, me gustaría que me dejaran opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, ideas y/o recomendaciones.

**_01. La Llegada  
_**

- ¡Hola Ryan! – Me saludó Sharpay en cuanto abrió la puerta de su lujoso departamento, era sin duda un espacio tan glamoroso como ella misma, digno de ser habitado por mi hermana.

- ¡Sharpay! – Exclamé muy entusiasmado, no la veía desde hace 5 meses y eso era casi una eternidad. Nos abrazamos casi medio minuto y nos pareció suficiente para luego volver a vernos las caras.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ¡En varias ocasiones he estado a punto de irte a buscar a Los Ángeles!

Las palabras de Sharpay sonaron amenazantes pero muy tiernas al mismo tiempo, por lo que sólo pude sonreírle.

– Pero ya estoy aquí, contigo – Le dije finalmente – Además, estás demasiado ocupada para perder tu tiempo conmigo.

Aún sonriente, mi hermana alzó una ceja estando no convencida con mis palabras. Para entonces yo ya había entrado a su fabuloso hogar.

Le eché una mirada rápida, pues el color rosado me estremecía la vista. El salón principal tenía las paredes blancas y el piso era de madera clara, pero casi todos los adornos eran rosa: Flores, cuadros (casi todos con fotos de Sharpay), los sofás e incluso pude ver un reloj del mismo color. No me sorprendía, de hecho me recordaba muchísimo a su habitación en Albuquerque.

- Pero es la primera vez que tú me vienes a ver, Ryan – Dijo Sharpay al momento que iba a sentarse en uno de sus sofás peluditos y rosaditos. – Ven, siéntate.

Luego de esa invitación, volvió a sonreírme. Yo también estaba igual de feliz de verla, somos mellizos y eso hace que después de todo nos necesitemos. Le hice caso y me dirigí hacia ella.

- Sí, es que he estado ocupado con mis proyectos – Admití mientras me sentaba a su derecha – Pero al menos tú has ido a verme, y como sabes, estás siempre invitada.

- Lo sé… - Guardó silencio unos segundos – Quizás te necesito más que tú a mí.

- Es sólo que tú eres mujer, necesitas a tu hermano para que te cuide – Le contesté al momento que la abrazaba por los hombros con mi brazo izquierdo.

En seguida soltó una risa exagerada

– Ryan, tú ni siquiera me cuidas de las arañas.

Le fruncí el seño fingiendo indignación, pero mis labios reflejaban otra cosa, me había hecho gracia su comentario por lo que esbocé una sonrisa con el fin de no reírme de mi mismo.

- Pero es cierto, te dan pánico, y aún recuerdo que yo siempre debía aplastarlas por ti. – Agregó luego de cesar con su risa.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes, después de todo Sharpay no estaba mintiendo. Yo era muy miedoso, pero tenía la esperanza de haber cambiado un poco.

- Bueno, pero algún día verás que te cuidaré. – Le prometí, casi diciéndolo de corazón, como si fuera algo muy serio para mí, quizás lo era.

Sharpay sólo me sonrió y me miró fijamente incrédula ante mis palabras, incluso con ojos desafiantes, creo.

- Oye ¿Tienes comida?

Mi pregunta fue repentina, pero realmente sentía hambre, la comida de avión no era mi favorita.

- Sí, Zeke me trajo unos postres deliciosos – Se apresuró a contestarme Sharpay, muy entusiasmada, y en seguida se encaminó hacía la cocina, que estaba justo en frente.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver que ella iba por sus propias cosas, eso nunca habría sucedido en Albuquerque, en donde sólo se limitaba a pedirle todo a los empleados de la casa. Supongo que en los últimos 10 meses debió haberse acostumbrado, sobre todo porque estaba viviendo sola. Bueno, no del todo, porque Zeke se hospedaba en el departamento de al lado. Él era un buen chico y me alegraba que fuera el novio de mi hermana, aunque a veces prefería no pensar en qué cosas harían estando tan cerca. Sin embargo, conociendo a Sharpay, las actividades implicarían hornear muchas galletas. Era sobrehumano cómo esas famosas galletas la volvían loca.

- Toma – Sharpay interrumpió mis pensamientos al momento que me pasaba un tazón con un postre que se veía cremoso y eso era suficientemente apetitoso para mí.

- Gracias, se ve bien.

Lo tomé y ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado, en donde estaba antes de ir a la cocina. Comenzó a comerlo como si fuera el manjar de los dioses, lo cual me intimidó un poco ¿Zeke le ponía pociones a sus postres o qué? Tenía tanta hambre que dejé de lado mis fantasías de películas de ficción y también comencé a comer.

Y Sharpay no exageraba, ni el mejor Chef de papá había hecho algo tan delicioso.

- Zeke ha aprendido con maestros aquí en Nueva York… - Dije luego de unas cuantas cucharadas.

- Sí, me alegra que papá le haya ayudado a conseguir una beca, tiene demasiado talento como para desperdiciarlo.

Papá tenía los contactos suficientes para que Zeke estudiara gastronomía, por lo que decidió conseguirle una beca y el departamento vecino. Claro, todo esto a petición de mi hermana, que no quería separarse por nada del mundo de su novio al ir a estudiar teatro en Nueva York. Troy Bolton debió haberse sentido como un tonto, ya que a él y a Gabriella les estaba yendo mal con los pagos de sus universidades. Y pensar que él pudo estar en el lugar de Zeke… Me dio un poco de lástima.

Asentí ante las palabras de mi hermana y entonces ella volvió a hablar

- Por favor no me digas que te vas pronto...

Me miró con su famosa carita de perrito abandonado, la misma que le puso a papá para que Zeke estuviera viviendo ahora en el departamento de al lado.

- Bueno, yo no estoy estudiando, así que no tengo problemas en quedarme - Le contesté haciéndome el indiferente.

Las cosas eran así, yo perseguía el sueño de ser Director Coreográfico y necesitaba mucho presupuesto (Y una idea para un musical) para poder alcanzar mi objetivo. Los últimos diez meses estuve en Los Ángeles probando suerte, tratando de conseguir colegas, pero las buenas propuestas no abundaban... Tenía la suerte de no tener por qué preocuparme del dinero, pero me faltaba a quién dárselo. No podía tener bailarines esperando a que consiguiera compositores, ni a compositores esperando a que consiguiera indumentaria... Y así se me formaban muchos problemas. El mayor de todos era mi edad, nadie creía en mis ideales y dudaban de que pudiera montar un espectáculo.

- Quédate - Me suplicó Sharpay juntando las palmas de sus manos - Además, pasado mañana vendrán los linces.

- ¿Los Linces?

- O sea, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Jason, Gabriella y por supuesto Troy.

No pude creer que a esas alturas mi hermana siguiera nombrando a Bolton como si se tratara de una estrella de cine, pero no le hice mucho caso. Ese chico siempre será un gran interés para Sharpay.

- ¿Invitaste a Martha? - de pronto noté que su nombre estaba en la lista de Sharpay

- Sí, pensé que se llevaban bien... ¿Por qué?

La cara de preocupación y confusión de Sharpay me hizo sonreír, la pobrecita ya estaba pensando cosas equivocadas...

- Nos llevamos muy bien - Le afirmé con total sinceridad - Simplemente no me dijo que vendría, las últimas semanas la había visto muy ocupada en un proyecto y al parecer le estaba yendo perfectamente.

- ¿Qué proyecto? - Sharpay se mostró interesada

- Ya sabes, le gusta el Hip-Hop y fue a una audición, la llamaron para aparecer en un video musical, estaba emocionada cuando me dijo, pero no sé cómo habrá terminado todo.

- Bueno, entonces cuando venga le preguntas - Volvió a sonreírme como si no me hubiera visto hace millones de años, por lo que me pregunté si yo estaba haciendo lo mismo inconcientemente.

- Está bien, me quedo, pero sólo por ti - Mentí, la verdad es que había otro nombre en la lista de Sharpay que me interesaba.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma rápida, el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos estando al lado de mi hermana. Luego de comer el postre de Zeke fui a "mi habitación" y desempaqué mis cosas, también le di a Sharpay los obsequios que le había comprado antes de venir, entre ellos un collar que costó casi la mitad del presupuesto que tenía para mis proyectos, los que para entonces sólo eran una utopía y no se verían realizados nunca. Como sea, mi regalo le fascinó y eso era suficiente para mí, aunque fue extraño cuando se puso cariñosa por primera vez en su vida y me llenó el rostro de besitos. Después no tuve tiempo de pensar en mis deseos frustrados, Sharpay me había llevado a recorrer diversos lugares de Nueva York, ya había estado allí antes, pero ahora no sólo estaba recorriendo lugares turísticos, sino espacios fundamentales para un ciudadano cualquiera, como el supermercado.

Estaba eligiendo qué cereal comprar cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me punteaba el hombro con un dedo, queriendo captar mi atención. Me di la vuelta en seguida y me sorprendió muchísimo encontrar a aquella persona frente a mis ojos, feliz de verme y quizás ansiosa por decirme algo. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la vi, y físicamente había cambiado lo suficiente para que casi no me la reconociera. Sólo por un segundo, me quedé sin palabras.

* * *

**Continuará!****

* * *

**

_Espero que les haya interesado la historia ^^ Me costó un poco hacer este capítulo, me trabo mucho al crear los comienzos, y soy muy inseguro respecto a mis ideas. Ojalá no se haya notado xD Como ven, lo dejé en suspenso... Ya saben, ¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Será hombre o mujer? ¿Es un personaje que conocen? Hahaha, por favor díganme qué opinan. _

_**¡Dejar Reviews adelgaza! xD**  
_


	2. Invitados

**Daydreamer**

[High School Musical]

"Es cierto, hay algo malo con fantasear. Me cansé de estar solo."

_Una historia de Ryan y su vida de soltero…_

_**02. Invitados**_

- No puedo creerlo, eres tú. – Me dijo con una expresión llena de asombro y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Kelsi – Mi voz era apenas audible, pero también le sonreí y continuo a eso, nos abrazamos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, en Nueva York? – Me preguntó luego de terminar con nuestro gesto.

- Vine a visitar a mi hermana, hace mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba – Le dije mientras seguía viendo qué cereal comprar, di unos pasos para ver más allá, donde habían algunos que se veían bien.

Sentí cómo guardó silencio… Por un momento, la vi compleja por no saber cómo preguntarme lo que quería preguntar.

- Pero… No estás aquí por Julliard, ¿Verdad?

Mi mirada se perdió en el piso unos segundos, ese era un tema que no había tratado desde hace mucho tiempo, y no sabía muy bien qué decir.

- Como sabes, le di la beca a Sharpay – Dije cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de Kelsi, me miraba algo decepcionada.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué – Simuló su incomodidad con una media sonrisa, pero no se vio sincera.

- Tenía otros planes – Le dije la verdad al momento que me encogía de hombros, pero ella frunció el seño, sin entenderme. – Kelsi, tengo grandes expectativas para hacer un gran espectáculo ahora, en Los Ángeles tengo más posibilidades.

- ¿Qué has conseguido ahí hasta ahora? – Me dijo dudosa de mis palabras, con los ojos entre cerrados.

Me quedé en silencio, la respuesta era un gran "Nada", pero no podía admitir eso frente a ella.

- El silencio lo dice todo.

Sus palabras me sonaron frías, pero sabía que esa no era la intención que ella quería darles, quizás quiso parecer sutil, no lo sé.

- No, no. Eric Carlson ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, él se está encargando de todo, o sea… Lo necesario para montar el espectáculo. Yo sólo tengo que terminar de planear las coreografías y escribir los detalles finales de la obra.

Kelsi puso los ojos en blanco y luego me sonrió, sentí que no estaba convencida. Ambos seguimos recorriendo el pasillo, yo llevaba mi carro de compras y ella un shampoo que compraría en sus manos.

- Realmente te deseo lo mejor con tus proyectos – Me dijo mientras caminábamos, yo sólo pude sonreír, siempre me agradó que la gente me alentara.

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas, el tema de Julliard era bastante incómodo para mí. Kelsi me contó que sus estudios eran grandiosos en dicho lugar, casi reprochándome por haberle dado la beca a mi hermana. No le tomé mucha importancia, me concentraba en otras cosas… Y sin quererlo, me costaba apartar la mirada de su rostro. Kelsi había cambiado pero se veía mejor que antes. Había dejado de ser una adolescente, su cuerpo era el de una mujer esbelta y elegante, sus ojos eran como un lago bajo la luz de las estrellas, hermosos, profundos, cautivadores. Cualquier hombre o mujer hubiera notado lo hermosa que se veía en esos momentos, a pesar de estar vestida de la manera más casual posible, después de todo sólo estaba en un supermercado.

- Podría ayudarte con tus proyectos

Esas palabras de Kelsi me llevaron de vuelta a la realidad ¿En serio quería ayudarme? Vaya, me costó unos segundos procesar la idea.

- ¿Qué dices? – Me cuestionó con una sonrisa – Sé que no soy tan buena, pero creo que juntos hicimos un gran trabajo en el Musical de Primavera en East High.

- ¿Harías eso por mi, Kelsi? – La emoción se filtró en mis palabras y ella lo pudo notar.

- Por supuesto, será un honor ser partícipe de tu espectáculo. Ni siquiera tendrás que pagarme.

Me sonrió y me dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo amistoso.

- Wow, gracias. Muchísimas gracias. – Le contesté con una risa nerviosa y entonces no pude resistir las ganas de darle un gran abrazo.

- Ejem.

Una voz nos interrumpió. Supe que Kelsi la reconoció de inmediato ya que apenas la oyó su shampoo se le cayó de las manos. Nos deshicimos del abrazo y fijé mis ojos en Sharpay, que nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hola Kelsi – Sharpay miró a nuestra ex compañera con aires de grandeza y su sonrisa malvada. La interpelada hasta entonces estaba arrodillada recogiendo lo que se le había caído.

- Ho—Hola Sharpay. – Dijo tan temerosa como siempre ante mi hermana mientras se levantaba del suelo. La rubia la seguía mirando con soberbia.

- ¿Vendrás a mi reunión pasado mañana? – Preguntó Sharpay fingiendo dulzura.

- Claro, por supuesto. – Se apresuró en contestar Kelsi, quien no se atrevería nunca a rechazar una propuesta de la Srta. Evans por más extraña, peligrosa o incómoda que fuera.

- Perfecto. – Sharpay sonrió con suficiencia, la típica sonrisa que enseñaba luego de obtener lo que quería.

Finalmente el día de la mencionada reunión llegó. Mantuve contacto con Kelsi e incluso salimos esa misma tarde que nos encontramos en el supermercado. Me presentó a sus compañeros y amigos. Todos tenían espíritus de artista, me llamaron mucho la atención. En especial Colby, un muchacho gordito pero muy simpático que dirigía una banda de percusión. Era muy bueno con la batería, aunque su especialidad eran los bongos. El resto de la banda también era espectacular.

- Hola Sharpay, hola Ryan – Saludó Troy cuando entró al departamento de mi hermana, en su rostro llevaba su típica sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes perfectos.

Nos estrechamos la mano y cuando entró Gabriella me animé a abrazarla, estaba bellísima.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo ella amigablemente, y aceptó mi abrazo – Hace mucho que no te veía, Ry.

- Sí – Confirmé, cuando dejamos el abrazo atrás – Estás muy linda.

Le dije lo que pensaba, ella pareció adulada. Luego de eso pasamos a la sala principal, mientras que Sharpay se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algunos aperitivos. Zeke la siguió, obviamente.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo en Los Ángeles, Ryan? – Preguntó Gabriella para sacar a flote alguna conversación

- Trabajo en un proyecto – Contesté – Me gustó mucho la dirección y he estado buscando ayuda para crear un musical, ojala se haga famoso.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Troy impresionado - ¿Pero no es eso mucho trabajo?

- Sí – Agregó Gabriella – Supongo que necesitas todo un elenco, sin mencionar la ayuda adicional.

- Es cierto – Confesé a duras penas – Pero sabía de antemano que sería un trabajo arduo, así que estoy dispuesto al cien por ciento a enfrentar el reto.

- Si necesitas ayuda… Ya sabes, estoy siempre disponible para tus proyectos. – Gabriella me ofreció su ayuda. Me pareció una buenísima idea, pues su voz era hermosa en todos los tonos. Pero Troy la miró con algo de desaprobación simulada.

- ¿Qué dices, Troy? – Y al parecer Gaby no quería estar sola en el asunto - ¿No crees que Ryan necesita nuestra ayuda?

- Por mi parte, me encantaría tenerlos en el show. Pero deben estar dispuestos a dejar algunas semanas de clases. – Les dije, temeroso de que desearan abandonar la idea de participar bajo esa confesión.

- No hay problema – Me aclaró Gabriella dirigiéndome una sonrisa amplia.

- Pero… - Susurró Troy – No lo sé.

Típico, Bolton era muy indeciso, desconfiado, aunque aparentara lo contrario. Me daba algo de lástima. Gabriella, al oír sus palabras, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Troy – Llamé la atención del basquetbolista – Quiero que sepas que eres perfectamente capaz de desenvolverte en un papel como el que yo te asignaré, si decides participar en mi musical, claro está. Aprendes rápido, tu voz es excelente y por lo demás, tu aspecto es una invitación para la audiencia femenina.

No mentí, aunque al decir la última frase reí un poco entre dientes, ya que me imaginaba a las filas y filas de chicas que verían el musical sabiendo que uno de los intérpretes era "guapísimo."

- Gracias, Ryan. – Fue la respuesta de Troy, que al parecer estaba considerando mis palabras - ¿En serio crees que pueda?

- Por supuesto – Aclaré en seguida – No dudes tanto de ti mismo, es un consejo. Además, no puedes dejar que Gabriella lo haga sola, son el mejor dúo que he oído.

La chica tomó la mano de Troy, que permanecía con la vista en el vacío, pero al percibir el cálido contacto de su novia, le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Está bien – Dijo finalmente sin despegar los ojos de Gaby – Cuenta conmigo.

Entonces sonó el timbre del departamento. Había llegado alguien más. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando oí las palabras de Sharpay.

- ¡Yo voy! – Dijo saliendo de la cocina, apresurándose a llegar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus invitados.


End file.
